I Love You: Stars
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Yukino tersenyum menatap langit yang kini sedang bertaburan bintang dengan indahnya. Tak ia sangka ternyata Sting datang mencarinya. Dan mereka pun mengobrol./StingYukino


**I Love You: Stars**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Yukino tersenyum menatap langit yang kini sedang bertaburan bintang dengan indahnya. Tak ia sangka ternyata Sting datang mencarinya. Dan mereka pun mengobrol./StingYukino**

**X.x.X**

Yukino menatap lazuardi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Langit malam ini indah sekali. Banyak bintang bertaburan walau _luna_ terhalangi awan. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin malam yang membuat anak rambutnya menari dan menggelitik wajahnya.

_Guild _Sabertooth malam ini masih ramai. _Guild_ tersebut kini berubah, tidak seperti _guild _yang dulu lagi. Sabertooth kini bukanlah sebuah organisasi yang mementingkan kekuatan seperti dulu. Karena semangat Sting juga yang lainnya, akhirnya _guild_ baru pun terbentuk.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya kekuatan adalah nomor satu, tapi kini mereka mementingkan ikatan.

Mereka melihat jelas bagaimana Fairy Tail itu. Fairy Tail, mementingkan ikatan melebihi apapun. Seluruh anggotanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tak ada orang yang tak tersentuh sata mengetahui bagaimana kuatnya ikatan anggota Fairy Tail satu sama lain.

Dan Sting ingin Sabertooth juga seperti itu.

Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Yukino tersenyum. Setelah Daimatou Enbu selesai, Raja mengadakan pesta dansa yang diikuti oleh _guild_ yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam turnamen tersebut. Yukino tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana saat ia 'diperebutkan' oleh seluruh _guild _yang ada. Ia sangat bahagia saat itu.

Walau selang satu minggu kemudian akhirnya Yukino kembali ke _guild_ yang menjadi impiannya.

Yukino menghela napas. Ia menatap langit malam ini dalam. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Gadis itu berbalik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ternyata Sting Eucliffe. Gadis itu tersenyum. Belum juga ia mengucapkan sesuatu, pemuda itu sudah mendahuluinya. "Tak di dalam?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menghampirinya.

Yukino menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin di sini. Lagipula langit malam ini sedang indah," ujarnya.

Sting kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Yukino masih tetap menyender pada susuran besi walaupun kini ia memerhatikan wajah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Yukino penasaran.

Sting mengangkat bahunya. "Mencarimu—bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawabnya singkat.

Yukino mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda ini tadi? Mencarinya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Men ... cariku?" ulang Yukino tak percaya, "untuk?"

Sting menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap sang _seirei madoushi_. "Yah, kupikir kau ke mana. Ternyata kau ke sini—dugaanku benar."

Yukino tersenyum mendengarnya. Ada-ada saja. Ia mendongak dan kembali menatap langit. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, ia merasa bahwa taburan cahaya di atas sana semakin banyak. "Indah," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sting melirik gadis itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mengikuti gadis itu. Ia tersenyum. Benar yang dikatakan Yukino. Langit malam ini indah sekali. "Iya ...," gumamnya pelan.

Sting kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Tak terasa sudah sebulan sejak kau kembali bergabung," ujarnya.

Yukino, masih tetap memerhatikan langit, ia mengangguk.

"Aku senang." Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Yukino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pemuda yang kini malah menolehkan kepalanya, seolah menghindari tatapan gadis ini.

Yukino tak berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin saja karena dirinya kini ... sudah dianggap teman oleh Sting, oleh Sabertooth. "Ah ya, terima kasih."

Sting menghela napas. "Kau senang?" Ia masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Um, tentu saja aku senang. Sabertooth adalah _guild _impianku. Mana mungkin aku tidak senang?" balas Yukino. Sting terkejut mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Oh iya. Apa ... ada seseorang yang kau senangi di sini?" tanya Sting tanpa sadar. Sejurus kemudian, ia merutuki apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Apa-apaan itu?

Yukino mengerjap tak mengerti. "E? Maksudnya?"

Sting tersenyum paksa dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku hanya berbicara asal tadi," ujarnya. Yukino mengangkat bahunya.

Sting menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya ia berbicara seperti itu. Kan ketahuan kalau sebenarnya ia menyu—

—bahkan hanya karena memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah sang _dragon slayer_ merona tipis. Pemuda ini kembali menghela napas. Ia kembali mendongak. "Kau pasti suka bintang, ya?"

Yukino tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja! Mereka sangat indah!"

"Selain itu pasti karena kau teringat dengan arwah bintangmu, kan?" tebak Sting lagi. Yukino merona malu. "Aku selalu mengingat mereka."

"Kau sangat setia, ya."

"Aku sangat mencintai arwah bintangku. Mereka adalah temanku," balas Yukino sambil tersenyum. Untuk sesaat, Sting merasa senyum gadis itu memesonanya.

"Oh iya, kau tahu rasi bintang, kan?" tanya Sting lagi. Yukino mengangguk. Tentu saja ia pasti tahu. "Tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa rasi bintang itu hanya menggambarkan zodiak sih?" Yukino terdiam. Tumben sekali Sting bertanya seperti itu. Tidak, bahkan dari awal ia sudah merasa heran kenapa dirinya bisa berdua saja dengan Sting di balkon _guild_ Sabertooth.

"Tidak juga. Tidak harus zodiak kok. Setahuku masih ada bentuk lain," jawab Yukino. Ia pun berbalik, membuat posisinya sama seperti Sting. Ia menunjuk langit. "Coba lihat bintang-bintang itu. Kalau garis-garisnya dihubungkan, terlihat seperti huruf R, kan?"

Sting mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan.

Yukino kini menunjuk kumpulan bintang-bintang yang lain lagi. "Yang itu terlihat seperti perahu," ujar gadis itu lagi.

Sting mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bentuk perahu darimana sih? Yukino yang memang pintar atau dirinya yang tak pandai berimajinasi?

Tapi, sebelum Yukino berkata lebih lanjut lagi, ia memotongnya. "Ada tidak yang berbentuk tanda cinta?"

"Maksudnya '_love_'?" tanya Yukino. Sting mengangguk.

"Mungkin ada, tapi aku belum pernah menemukannya."

"Wah, seharusnya ada."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi aku tidak harus susah-susah menyusun kata-kata hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai."

"Eh, kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Iya."

"Siapa?"

"Ini, gadis di sampingku. Kalau saja ada, aku akan bilang padanya kalau perasaanku padanya seperti bintang-bintang itu."

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Nah lho, kok yang ini lebih panjang dibandingkan yang lain, ya? XD

Oke, ini StingYukino-nya. Semoga suka.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~!


End file.
